Harry Potter and the Grande Escape
by the ravens are speaking again
Summary: Young Harry Potter has just managed to escape the vile and evil Dursley's thanks to a miracle in the form of a older boy in his mind named Marvolo. Now if only he could get the hang of his new paws everything would be perfect. Warning:Depicts child abuse read at your own discretion.
1. Chapter 1

_**Harry Potter and the Grande Escape**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of Joanne Rowling I don't own him. This is written purely for my own amusement. Furthermore I don't own Pokemon. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo.**

**Warning: Child Abuse may trigger some audience read at your own discretion**

Our story starts on a mostly quiet night in the rather normal neighborhood of Little Whinging, Surrey, England. The only way to possibly describe Little Whinging is absolutely dreadfully painstakingly ordinary. Row upon row of cookie cutter houses with the same cars and the same lawn designs were not only common, they were expected. In fact they were so expected that anything out of the norm at all was met with scorn, hatred and abuse.

In this painfully ordinary neighborhood resides a family that is somehow so normal that they are somehow more normal than the other residents of Little Whinging. The Patriarch of this family, who is named Vernon Dursley is a large robust man with straw-colored hair and beady blue eyes who had a fondness for food and the stomach to prove it. Mr. Dursleys wife, who is named Petunia Dursley nee Evans is a stick thin women with blonde hair, blue eyes and a long neck with which she used to spy on her neighbors so she could partake in her favorite hobby: gossip. And the final member of this torturously normal family is named Dudley Dursley the only son of Mr. And Mrs. Dursley. Dudley is a large boy with his father's hair and penchant for gluttony and his mother's eye's and if you asked his family they would say he is the perfect little boy, but if you asked many of the children who lived in Little Whinging they would respond vehemently that he is nothing but a bully.

But the Dursley's have a secret that could very well shatter their image of normalcy. That secret is named Harry James Potter. Harry is Mrs. Dursley's Nephew through her sister and he is as far from normal as they come. Harry Potter has unruly black hair and unrealistically green eyes with a lighting bolt shaped scar on his forehead he is also happened to be a wizard even though he didn't know that last bit.

Though the fact that Harry is a wizard is hardly the thing that would shatter the Dursley's illusion of normalcy. No the muggle's (which is a word for non magic folk) of Little Whinging would be forced to forget by magic if they were to ever discover that little nine-year old Harry Potter is a wizard. No what could very well destroy the Dursley's illusion of normalcy is how they have chosen to react to little Harry Potter's status as a wizard. The Dursley's have long since chosen to not only conceal his very existence from their neighbors and let him outside only by the light of the moon. The Dursley's also chose to abuse the poor child physically mentally and emotionally.

Every morning little nine year old harry is forced to cook a three-course breakfast for the Dursley's and if the food wasn't made perfectly or punctually Mrs. Dursley would hold his hand on the hot stove while it was turned on. Her husband Mr. Dursley would than leave for work after breakfast. Than Harry was forced to do the dishes and clean the kitchen and if there was so much as one spec of dust Mrs. Dursley would hit harry with a pan. Than little Harry would be forced to clean the rest of the House and if there was anything that wasn't perfectly clean Mrs. Dursley would hit Harry with the handle of a broom. Than around noon little Harry would be forced to make a two-course lunch for the Dursley's and if it wasn't as good if not better than restaurant food little Harry would be beaten black and blue by his uncle who always tried to come home for lunch because its a perfectly normal thing to do.

Than for the rest of the afternoon little Harry would be locked in the cupboard under the stairs which had no light and the cleaning supplies were also kept there. Little Harry hated the dark and was terrified of it. An hour before dinner little Harry would be let out of the cupboard under the stairs to make a five-course dinner and if it wasn't perfect one of the adult Dursley's would hit little Harry with a plate. Mr. Dursley would than perform his daily stress relieving ritual of beating Harry after all it's normal for British men to have a form of stress relief .

Normally Mr. Dursley would only slap little Harry on the face. However on particularly stressful days by the time Mr. Dursley was finished with his evil ritual little Harry would be bloody and have bruises all over. However every morning little Harry would be perfectly fine when he woke up due to his powerful magic, though he was unaware of why he healed so quickly. Today however was different Mr. Dursley was fired at work.

Little Harry had scarcely finished making dinner and setting aside his own daily meal of stale bread when Mr. Dursley walked in the door murderously angry. Mr. Dursley stalked over to young Harry and backhanded little Harry hard enough to knock him to the floor and hit his head on the wall leaving a bloody mark on it "Oh Vernon could you please take this to the hallway I don't want to have to clean the kitchen myself," asked Mrs. Dursley. Mr. Dursley than obediently preceded to drag Harry into the hallway while Mrs. Dursley continued sipping her tea and reading her magazine acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. Mr. Dursley than began to stomp on young Harry over and over again while young Harry coiled in a fetal position to try and protect himself.

This in another world would be just another incident that left young Harry Potter an easily manipulated pawn for an old man with delusions of godhood. However, this time Mr. Dursley stomped young Harry on the scar on his forehead hard enough to make it bleed before throwing him in the cupboard. The rush of accidental magic mixed with the blood which was connected to little Harry's scar which was connected to his mother's magic which was connected with the blood wards that were set up by an old man named Albus Dumbledore which when all mixed together caused an unusual effect. Little Harry may be unaware of of it but his parents did not die in a car crash. No Harry Potter's parents were murdered by an evil wizard who proclaimed himself the Dark Lord Voldemort who attempted to kill young Harry and when he failed he ended up creating a scar which due to the severely broken state of Voldemort's soul he also accidentally made another horcrux too.

A horcrux is an evil vile piece of magic that breaks a piece of its creators soul and attaches it to an object or vessel. So long as the horcrux isn't destroyed, its creator cannot truly die. However as vile as that is, it's irrelevant to this story. What does matter however is that a horcrux is a piece of a soul.

When young Harry's accidental magic mixed with his blood creating accidental blood magic which rushed to his forehead to protect young Harry, it mixed with his own mothers intentional sacrificial magic which was already mixed with the blood wards around the Dursley's home causing a huge change. In that instant several things happened at once. First Voldemort's soul shard sensed Harry's magic and attempted to steal it, Harry's mothers magic forced it to stop and the blood wards mixed with harry's magic forcing the soul shard of Voldemort to undergo a huge change. The personality of the Horcrux were forced to change so that it became a benevolent protective and harmless being within young Harry's mind.

The new protective entity in Harry's mind sensed what was happening to his charge and forced him to pass out. However, instead of simply blacking out he was forcibly submerged into his own mind. One of the huge differences between muggles and wizards is their mind. In muggles the mind is nothing but an organ but in wizards their magic creates a metaphysical world called the mind scape that is representative of their mind and takes the form of wherever the wizard is comfortable.

When young Harry woke up in his mind scape, it was to see himself laying in what appeared to be a large forest and an older boy who looked a little bit like himself with red eyes standing in front of him. Harry wondering where he was asked the older boy "Where are we? " in a shy voice.

The older boy smirked and said "We are in your mind Harry " in a silky voice that almost sounded like he was hissing.

Harry was confused and asked "If we are in my mind who are you and why are you here." The older boy introduced himself as Marvolo and proceeded to explain his past as the dark lord Voldemort and what he had been and all about the wizarding world before explaining what Harry's magic had done to him "So you see Harry I am incapable of hurting you and am forced to protect you," the boy now known as Mavolo explained.

Young Harry was upset over the fact that his protector had killed his parent's and can't even be any help because he was stuck in his mind asked "What good are you anyway you can't even protect me because you're stuck in my mind?" Marvolo than lost his smirk and responded " I actually can help you but if I do you will never see this place again."

Young Harry nodded and said " Do it than, get me out of here." Marvolo looking worried responded " It's more complicated than that but using some of your magic, the remnants of my own magic, your mother's magic, and the magic surrounding this place I can send us to an alternate reality where you would be safe and happy but because I did it your physical form will change to something between what I look like and what you look like changed to match the norm of that reality," Marvolo warned.

Harry though about it for all of two seconds before saying " I don't care just get me out of here." Marvolo nodded and seemed to focus and started hissing causing the whole forest to glow and young Harry to truly pass out.

After Harry passed out his scar started to glow. Over the next hour the blood wards were steadily losing power and Harry's glow was getting brighter and brighter. Harry than started to float in the air while his body started to hum and the glow was now shining as bright as a tiny star. Finally with a flash and a bang young Harry disappeared and the blood wards crashed causing an explosion killing the Dursley's instantly and by the time the maker of the blood wards Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore showed up Harry James Potter was long gone and even a great wizard such as Dumbledore could never retrieve him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Harry Potter and the Grande Escape**_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to Joanne Rowling and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo this is written purely for my own amusement.

Authors Note: I wasn't expecting so many people to read my story. If anyone wants to review that would be great. I am also looking for a Beta so if anyone wants to Beta this that would be awesome.

"Hey are you Ok?" Harry heard when he woke up.

Harry looked up to see what appeared to be a little girl with mint green skin and a mint green dress with an orange horn on her head was now smiling in relief. "Oh that's good I'm Laura by the way, who are you?" Laura asked.

"I'm human," Harry replied shocked.

Laura looking skeptical and says "Really because you look like a normal Zorua to me."

Harry due to the magic Marvolo used to get him to this reality instinctively knows what Pokemon are though he will soon find out that doesn't mean much in this world. Harry than got a good look at his paws and gasped muttering "It can't be," over and over again.

Harry trying to be polite answered in a dull voice "I'm Harry," causing Laura to give a quiet chuckle before saying "That's a funny name don't you think."

Just than the bushes on the western side of the prairie they were in started rustling before a giant purple butterfly emerged from behind them. The giant purple butterfly spotted them before making her way over and saying "Oh my baby my poor Caterpie what am I going to do," the worried giant butterfly asked.

Laura walked over to the giant butterfly that Harry instinctively knew was a Butterfree and asked "what's wrong?"

The Butterfree replied "A giant fissure opened up in the ground and my baby Caterpie fell in. But when I went to go get him the Pokemon in the fissure attacked me and I'm not a very good fighter you see so I didn't stand a chance,"

Laura than responds saying "We will go get your baby for you ma'am," giving a curtsy.

Harry who had been thinking the whole time how he didn't want to be anything like the Dursley's with an almost psychotic conviction now that he was free of them was already running to the fissure. When Harry and Laura entered the fissure they were immediately sprayed by a gooey string coming from the mouth of a Wurmple. Harry gasped as he felt the string and almost coiled in a fetal position to help with the pain he was expecting when Marvolo spoke up in his mind "Harry your not at the Dursley's anymore your in another reality and these things are weak compared to you so fight back because you will win and no one will ever hurt you again without getting beaten up in the process." Harry than for the first time in his life felt angry and howled (not the move) in rage saying "I will never let anyone hurt me ever again," before his paw glowed dark purple and he hit the Wurmple with it knocking it out.

Laura looked at Harry in amazement "That was a really strong Pursuit Harry."

Harry looked at her oddly before saying "Huh,".

Laura looked at him strangely before saying "Right you think you used to be a human and I don't know whether to believe that or not but if it's true you wouldn't know about moves would you," Laura said calmly.

Laura than says "I guess I should explain to you, Pokemon can use special attacks called moves that cause a variety of effects, that attack that the Wurmple you just beat used is called String Shot which spits out a silky string that lowers the victims speed and what you used just now is called Pursuit which is an attack that normally does damage but when a Pokemon is running away it causes double the damage it normally does," Laura explained.

Laura and Harry continued down the fissure finding that it was better described as a maze.

At one point Laura blinked and said to Harry "I should also explain leveling up," Laura said.

Laura takes a deep breath before saying " As we Pokemon fight we grow in in various ways such as strength, toughness, power, resistance to other Pokemon's power, and speed and we call those stats and for the sake of that terminology those attributes are commonly called attack, defense, special attack, special defense, and speed."

Laura pauses before continuing "As we grow we gain levels and sometimes learn new Moves."

Laura than continues saying "Evolution happens when most Pokemon level up to a certain level we are compelled to go to the evolution place so we can evolve which is when our bodies change drastically to reflect our growth."

Laura than says "But lately that place won't open at all and it's been found that if you go to far beyond the level in which your supposed to naturally evolve you will evolve right where you are though it's supposed to be extremely painful,"

Laura paused because she was shivering "I honestly don't want to become a Kirlia until that place opens again if it's gonna be that painful and as for Pokemon who evolve other ways such as items if they're surrounded by to many of the items that make them evolve are forced to evolve and Pokemon who evolve after learning a certain move or from becoming smarter if they get too far past there evolution requirement they evolve too," Laura explained.

Laura nods and says "I told you this because I don't want you to be confused on why I haven't used Confusion before even though I just learned it," Laura laughs.

Laura than looks at the Sunkern who had just snuck up on them and her horn glowed blue which seemingly caused two rings of blue energy to float around the Sunkern making the Sunkern pass out. After that Harry and Laura's journey was mostly uneventful until they reached Caterpie. Laura spoke up saying "Your mom sent us to rescue you." They lead the Caterpie out of the fissure with no problems.

When they exited the fissure and Butterfree saw Caterpie she immediately flew over to him and started fretting over him before turning to Caterpie's savior's. "Thank you so much for saving my baby I could never thank you enough for what you have done for me," the relieved Butterfree said.

Butterfree than gave them an assortment of odd berries while Catterpie stared at them with hero worship "So cool," Caterpie said.

Harry felt a little uncomfortable with the stare but also felt nice knowing he had saved this little kid.

Butterfree and Caterpie than left leaving Harry with his polite new friend Laura the Ralts. Laura looked at harry and asks "Do you have any plans or ideas on what your gonna do now?" Laura asked causing Harry to panic.

Laura nodded and spoke "Because if not you can come with me." Harry nodded and followed her to what appeared to be an odd home.

It was an odd cabin made of pitch black wood that had a roof made of jet black stone. It also had a bunch of jack o'lantern's hanging from what seemed to be nowhere nowhere in a row on each side illuminating a pathway. The rest of the yard couldn't be seen at all because it was somehow pitch black. The home also had a blue flag hanging from a tall flag pole and Harry felt oddly happy looking at this place.

Laura simply smiled and asked Harry "Today was amazing for me I've always wanted to go on an adventure and I got that today and it got me thinking about starting a rescue team and I am in no way forcing you to say yes, you can stay here if we make a rescue team or not but it would mean the world to me if you would say yes because I really think we could be amazing working together so what do you say Harry will you start a rescue team with me?" Laura rambled nervously.

Harry paused and thought about it before remembering how liberating it felt to not be a defenseless target anymore and answered "Yes I would like that a lot." Laura spun around in joy before saying joyously "You will not regret this at all I promise I'll even let you name the team."

Harry thought about it and finally remembered a half forgotten dream about his parents and how his dad was called Prongs and his mom was called Lily and answered "We should be called team Lily-Prongs."

Laura spun around again this time doing a little jump at the end "I like it it's perfect for us," Laura said happily.

They spent the next hour playing hide and go seek before the sun went down. As they were going to sleep all Laura could think was "My dream is finally coming true, here I come mom I'll make you proud."

All Harry could think was "I'm finally free and they will never hurt me again," And if either of them noticed the relieved tears of either one of them they didn't acknowledge them which made both of them that much closer. Laura was already thinking of Harry as her little brother and Harry was already thinking of Laura as his big sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Harry Potter and the Grande Escape**_

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of Joanne Rowling. Pokemon is the property of Nintendo. This is written for my own amusement and is purely nonprofit.

When Laura woke up it was to see Harry fast asleep with his paw in his mouth and cuddling his tail "_He really is a cute kid_," Laura thought.

Laura chuckled "_I'm gonna protect him I don't know why I feel the way I do but I'm not gonna let anyone hurt him if I can help it_," Laura vowed.

Laura than proceeded to cut up a peecha berry for breakfast and covered it with Combee honey. Harry's nose twitched and his mouth started watering as he woke up and said "You didn't need to do that I would have made breakfast for you if you had asked," Harry said submissively.

Laura looked at him oddly "I can make my own food kiddo and this is for the both of us we are gonna need our strength to rescue plenty of Pokemon today," Laura said.

Harry than sniffled and his eyes started gleaming "You made breakfast for me . . . really," Harry said almost as if he couldn't believe it.

Laura smiled gently "Yes I did and I know there is a story behind why you act the way you do but I also know you're not ready to talk about it yet however whenever you are, let me know and I will listen," Laura said kindly.

Harry and Laura than ate their breakfast with their own odd styles: Harry was smiling hugely and was savoring every bite and Laura was eating it in slow precise measures never missing a crumb. Laura looked at Harry after washing the dishes and asked enthusiastically "Are you ready to go rescuing today?" to which Harry cheered and started running out outside quick enough Laura could hardly keep up.

When Laura finally caught up Harry was running around in excitement. Laura checked the mailbox and squealed "Yes, yes, yes," said Laura joyfully.

Laura spun around to Harry and said "The rescue team kit is here it contains three fabulous things that will make our job easier," Laura said still in a state of euphoria.

Laura opened it up and held up an odd looking box with a strap on it "This is our toolbox it is really more of an adjustable backpack but awesome all the same," Laura said.

Laura than held up a pair of badges and what looked like a newspaper "These are our rescue team badges and our copy of Pokemon news," Laura said before pinning the badges on each of them.

Just then a Pelipper swooped down a put a letter in the mailbox.

Laura ran over and started reading the letter. When she finished reading the letter she immediately started talking "Yes we have a rescue job apparently Caterpie told some Magnemite friends of his about us and now that they're in some trouble they decided to ask us for help," Laura explained handing Harry the letter.

Harry skimmed the letter quickly before running off yelling "What are you waiting for Laura come on let's go." Laura laughed and took off after him.

When they got to Thunderwave Cave they saw two Magnemite's floating right in front of the cave entrance. Laura walked up to them and asked "Are you the ones who asked for help."

The Magnemite bobbed before saying "BZZZ yes two of our friends were in this cave when an odd electromagnetic wave connected them together BZZZ two Magnemite are not enough to evolve to Magneton BZZZ they are probably in a lot of pain right now BZZZ," the Magnemite answered.

Laura nodded and said to Harry "Let's go," Leading him into the cave.

When Harry and Laura were about halfway to the bottom of the cave, they heard howling. When they entered what appeared to be a large room in the cave they were surrounded by a whole pack of Poochyena and girl Nidoran. Laura looked at Harry and said in a no nonsense tone of voice "Harry, I want you to start using that new move of yours even if you find it embarrassing it affects everyone who see it and they are looking right at us, after words I am gonna start using confusion on the Nidoran's like crazy and I'm gonna be vulnerable to attack so it's your job to protect me from the Poochyena all you have to do is use scratch and they should back off for a little while ok," Laura said.

Harry paused looked at the pack of Pokemon with his eyes watering and started using Fake Tears causing all of their special defense to fall before Laura started hitting the Nidoran hard with confusion.

Laura using confusion proved to be enough to knock out the Nidoran with one blow. While Laura was focusing on the Nidoran Harry was focusing on keeping Laura safe from the Poochyena. Harry was slowly wearing out before realizing that the Poochyena were trying to wear him out before attacking. Harry thought fast and remembered Laura's explanation on blast seed's and decided that the Poochyena were in for a surprise. While the Poochyena were stalking closer, Harry had retrieved a blast seed and just as the entire pack of them was right in front of him he bit into the blast seed.

Harry felt his mouth being forced open and his tongue burning from the ensuing explosion. The explosion was so bright Harry was forced to close his eyes. When Harry opened his eyes, it was to the sight of the entire pack of Poochyena badly singed and knocked out. Harry looked over to Laura to see she had just finished with the Nidoran. Laura smirked and said "That will teach them to gang up on us."

When Harry and Laura reached the bottom of the cave they saw the Magnemite they had been sent to rescue. Laura and Harry ran over to them and Laura tells the Magnemite "Don't worry we are here to help," Before touching them causing her badge to glow brightly.

When the glow subsided, Harry, Laura and the Magnemite's were back in front of the cave. The other two Magnemite pulled the connected Magnemite's apart. The newly separated Magnemite spun around in joy "BZZZ finally we are free BZZZ."

The four Magnemite thanked Harry and Laura and gave them 500 Poke which Laura explained was the local currency, a big light-blue berry that Laura said was a rawst berry, and a gleaming golden seed that Laura said was a reviver seed which revives fainted Pokemon before the Magnemite floating away.

When Laura and Harry were eating dinner that night Laura said to Harry "I was actually really nervous and was terrified when we were fighting that large pack of Pokemon and I couldn't have done it without you so thank you."

That night in his dream's Harry saw Marvolo who told Harry he was working on making a solid form so that he could protect Harry better. Marvolo told Harry "I will protect you Harry I promise."

**A/N: Hey everyone I just want you to know that it kind of sucks that I've gotten absolutely one review I have this entire thing's first book finished already and am started on the sequel but you guys aren't gonna see another chapter until I get 5 reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Harry Potter and The Grande Escape**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo I am just borrowing their respective story lines and making them infinitely more fabulous all for non-profit of course**

The next morning Harry woke up to Laura throwing a bucket of water at his face not just the water in it but literally she threw the bucket "Come on sleepy head we have got a long day ahead of us and I need to take you to the grooming parlor because the girls are gonna love your fur," squealed Laura.

Harry heard those words and felt a mortal chill deep down in his male soul "W- w- we we're going shopping," stuttered Harry who was just noticing the evil glint in Laura's eyes.

"Oh yes and we have to make you pretty so our rescue clients think we look approachable I would do the same myself but you can't improve on perfection," sighed Laura dreamily and started looking at her own reflection in the water.

Harry seeing she was preoccupied shot futilely for the door hoping against hope he could get away from the evil's of shopping with a girl.

Harry wasn't even three steps out of the door before he felt himself floating in the air "Now harry that wasn't very nice I just want to make you look good," sniffled Laura.

Harry made the mistake of looking Laura in the eye "Oh alright" sighed Harry.

Only to let out a pained whimper as his very sensitive fox-like ears were suddenly forced to hear a high pitched squeal from the not so sane girl right next to them "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you won't regret it," squealed Laura.

"I'm doomed thought Harry," as he was floated non too gently into treasure town.

Laura made a show of joyfully introducing Harry to the Kecleon brother's and all the other different shop keepers before dragging him into the pinkest shop he had ever seen and calling out "Oh Flaaffy dahling,".

A bipedal pink lamb with tufts of white fur that was only on it's head and neck who apparently was Flaaffy turned to Laura and said in a slight southern accent "Oh you hush child,".

Flaaffy than turned to stare at the now awe-struck Harry who was amazed that Flaffy finally managed to shut Laura up "Now what can we do with you ?" asked Flaaffy.

Harry could feel his hope rising and suggested in a hopeful voice "You could let me go,".

Harry suddenly felt his hope crash seconds before Flaaffy smiled and said "Now why would I do that Laura here is paying me good money to make you look pretty I have Mareep's and a fool husband of an Ampharos to feed you know,".

As Harry was dragged further into the parlor he let out a desperate scream of "Help!" only to whimper when no one preferably a Nidoking came to save him from the clutches of the two evil female pokemon.

Just as Harry was about to pass behind the changing curtain he whispered to Laura "I will get you back for this I am a dark type after all,".

Two hours later and Harry came out from behind the curtain his coat now soft and sparkly as well as stylishly mussed and a blood red neckerchief tied around his neck "The child insisted on the deluxe package he said he wanted to make you extra proud so that will be 1,000 Poke," Laura suddenly felt despair well up from deep in her wallet and whimpered while giving out the money.

As they were walking back to their home Harry turned to Laura and said "I told you I would get you back,".

Laura's forehead twitched and said in a sing song voice "I will give you three seconds to run little Zorua,".

At the count of one Harry started cowering and at the count of two he started nervously backing away finally at the count of three Harry started running in the other direction. Laura caught Harry almost immediately and trussed him up a smidgen on the tight side before tossing him down in front of a group of baby Pokemon at the Pokemon daycare "Now kids Harry here said he wanted to play with you but he's been a bad boy so that's why he's tied up have fun," said Laura happily while walking away.

Two hours later Laura came back and retrieved Harry who had sworn off ever having kids "I am never having kids those things are monsters," said Harry shivering and not from the cold.

Laura turned around and said cheerfully "Oh come on it can't be that bad,".

Harry whimpered before muttering under his breath "Some things can not be unseen,".

They than walked home together each of them having had a good day though they would never admit that fact even on threat of death.

Over a dinner of grilled apples and Oran Berry juice Laura turned to Harry "You know this is gonna sound really awkward but can I call you my little brother I never had any siblings and I've never met my parents so it would mean alot to me if you said yes and I sort of already think of you that way anyway," rambled Laura.

Harry suddenly looked like a deer caught in the headlights causing Laura to suddenly retract her statement "Not that it's not ok if you don't want that I would totally understand,".

Harry's expression than morphed to a huge grin "I'd like that a lot sis," said Harry cheerfully.

Laura and Harry than spent the rest of the night talking before going to bed.

Early the next morning Harry was woken by Laura's scream. When Harry asked her somewhat irately what she was screaming about she pointed at the ground whispering "The ground is speaking to me,".

Laura than got a serious look on her face before falling to her knees and bowing her head saying "Oh great poke earth what would you have me do,".

Laura was therefore surprised enough to scream again when three brown head thingies burst from the ground.

**A/N: Review and you'll get even more adorable brother sister action with Laura and Harry.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Harry Potter and The Grande Escape**_

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and Pokemon belongs to Nintendo I am just borrowing their respective story lines and making them infinitely more fabulous all for non-profit of course**

Dugtrio turned around to face Laura who was suddenly looking very angry "How terribly rude of you to call us the Poke Earth that is very racist you know," said Dugtrio causing Laura's face to turn an odd shade of greenish brown. Laura started walking forward only to stop when she was face to face with Dugtrio "You break into my home and you wake me and my brother up," Laura started in a whispering voice "AND THAN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME RUDE!" Laura screamed before using her psychic powers to toss them outside and keep them there while she and Harry had a breakfast that consisted of a sliced Perfect Apple. Laura and Harry than took their time getting ready and enjoying themselves . Laura and Harry than walked outside and stared at the completely oblivious Dugtrio for five minutes saying nothing.

Laura suddenly smiled like the cheshire cat and started saccharine sweetly "Now what," Laura started "DID YOU WANT SO BADLY THAT YOU HAD TO WAKE US UP AT SIX O"CLOCK IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" Laura screamed angrily. Dugtrio smiled brightly "It's great that you'll help us you simply must rescue our poor diglet, We won't take no for an answer now go and save our baby from Mount Steel and the clutches of that dreadful Skarmory," preened Dugtrio dramatically as if he were the star of the show and he had just said something awe inspiring. Laura almost launched herself at the oblivious Dugtrio before Harry stepped in front of her "No killing the client's Laura even if they are frighteningly narcissistic," Harry intervened softly. "You mean I can't even torture them just a little," whined Laura as they were walking away.

When they reached the foot of Mount Steel Harry suddenly passed out and the odd lightning shaped miscoloration on his forhead started glowing crimson worrying Laura very badly. What Laura didn't know was that Harry was suddenly pulled into his mindscape by Marvolo. As a result of this Laura was standing over Harry screaming and crying when she noticed an odd ball of light coming out of Harry's scar. Frightened by this Laura fainted only to be caught on the edge of a blade like tail.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry suddenly found himself in his mindscape and looking directly at Marvolo "Why did you do that I was just about to go on an adventure" pouted Harry cutely. "Well brat I thought I'd just tell you that I'm ready to make my body as well as the consequences of that action," said Marvolo with a smirk on his face but without malice. "Consequences?" asked Harry in a very childish tone. "Yes consequences," started Marvolo "As you know my presence here is caused by my horcrux which is embedded in your scar," continued Marvolo "What you don't know is that my presence blocks the three soul bonds every wizard has: The first is the family bond which bonds you to both your family and people who are destined to become like family to you by fate, the second is the friend bond which is something that links you magically to people who are destined to be your friend no matter what, and the third bond is called the mate bond which bonds you to the person you are destined to love," finished Marvolo. "But that's would mean that I would become connected to them again and thats not a consequence is it?" asked Harry "No it's not the consequence," started Marvolo "But what my presence does is that in here I stop those that are the most closely bound to you from being dragged here if I get a physical form than I would stop blocking them and they would be here sometime tonight and I wanted to know if you were ok with that," finished Marvolo questioningly.

Harry suddenly looked scared "That wouldn't mean the Dursleys would it?" asked Harry in horror. Marvolo's smirk widened "It would if they didn't die as a result of the spell that brought you here," responded Marvolo maliciously. Harry suddenly stopped looking frightened and thought for a couple minutes "Ok so why are we still here," said Harry. Harry smiled brightly "But you have to explain this to Laura," said Harry mischieviously before fading out of his mind scape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marvolo looked down at the Ralts laying on his tail and was thinking about what lie to tell her when just as Laura was waking up Harry cried out "Marvolo you finally made a body,". Marvolo instantly began rambling in an attempt to explain where he came from. "So let me get this straight: You're both from another reality, you were originally a piece of a broken soul living in his head, you used his power to create a body and lastly strangely I believe you," finished Laura. "But we have a job to do and your Harry's protector so you are coming with us.

The three of them had very little trouble reaching the summit of Mount Steel and were all at level fifteen by the time they reached there. Glaring at them was a Skarmory who quite clearly had a few screws loose in his head "You'll never get this Diglett back it's his kinds fault for all these earthquakes and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep thanks to them and once I succeed in killing this thing they will finally take me seriously and stay out of the ground," maniacally finished the Skarmory before it flew at the three of them in an attempt to attack them. In response to this Laura used her newly learned Double team creating a bunch of illusionarry copies of herself before using confusion to hold the crazy bird still "Hurry and finish him this won't last long," panted Laura. Harry and Marvolo dashed forward and Harry's paw started glowing purple before he slugged the crazy bird with it and Marvolo opened his Mouth wide and bit the bird with the huge fangs his chosen form as a seviper gave him. The crazy Skarmory screeched in agony before passing out from the pain of all three attacks.

The three of them than took Diglett back to it's parent's who were overjoyed to see him. They gave the Three of them a purple scarf with yellow spots on it that Laura said is a Pecha Scarf, a bottle of odd green medicine that Laura said is a Ginseng and 500 Poke. Laura than dragged Harry and Marvolo inside and made them explain everything in detail so she could understand. At the end of the explanation Laura sighed and said "Well I guess your staying here huh?" before fixing a dinner of fruit salad.

As they were going to sleep three bright lights showed up right in front of them. When the light faded away there was a passed out Growlithe, Swablu, and Seel laying right where the light used to be. Harry and Marvolo than explained to Laura about Harry's bonds. All Laura could think as the three opened their eyes was "This is gonna be a long night,".


	6. Chapter 6

Right now I am not only very busy with college but my own non-fanfiction writing is starting to pick up. I don't want to be a published author who has fanfiction online as I'm not sure what the consequences of that will be. On top of that I find I have absolutely no time to write both fanfiction and my own literary works because of college so I have to make a choice.

All of my stories are now up for adoption to slash writer's only. I will not allow my stories to become het and I will delete them before I let that happen. If my stories are not adopted within three months they will be deleted.

That is all

Sincerely,

The Raven's Are Speaking Again


End file.
